Eevee's amnesia
by Honeystar of Awesomeclan
Summary: What happens when a human is turned into a Pokemon with no recollection of their old life? And what happens when that Pokemon falls in love? Read this and find out!  Sorry I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Hey! You! Don't sue me! I own nothing! _**TT – TT**_

SR88 here! I thought I'd try to create a Pokemon fanfic... so... umm... Please Review! I love eeveelutions so I made a fanfic about them. Simple enough.

Prologue

Ashley awoke from her sleep to see two sets of yellow eyes staring at her in the darkness. A third pair of eyes opened, and they all began to glow. Ashley was scared, but something kept her from screaming. She saw the bodies of the Pokemon. They floated in the air...wait...the Pokemon? But... Pokemon weren't real... of course! She was dreaming! Why didn't she think of this before? But it seemed so real...what if she wasn't dreaming?

"Remember," a soft voice spoke "things are not always as they seem."

Ch.1: The Orphange

"Where am I?" The little eevee whispered to the darkness. She looked like she was in a forest... Wait. What was that?

She heard the leaves around her crunch. The eevee was ready to defend herself. A swift Pokemon grabbed her collar and carried her to a small, crude collection of huts. The Pokemon then dropped her at the door to the largest hut. A Chansey answered the door. "Greetings, Night." she told the white-furred Pokemon. "Now where did you find this one?" she asked. "In the forest." the Absol gruffly replied. "You should be glad I found her before the Bandits did." The bandits? Who are the bandits? The Chansey turned to her. "Hello, little one. Where are your parents?" Parents? She couldn't think clearly. What are parents? "I don't think I have any..." She said. "Oh...I'm sorry to hear that...well, nonetheless, welcome to the Twinleaf Forest orphanage!

"Now then, tell us your name and we'll give you a tour!" The Chansey said cheerfully. Her name...Ashley. Why does that name stick in her head? Perhaps that was her name. "Ashley. My name is Ashley." She wasn't sure, but why did that name seem so... familiar? Why can't she remember anything? And most important, who was she? Her head filled with a million questions. The Chansey kept her word and gave her a tour of the orphanage. It consisted of a main hut where the Chansey slept, six huts that can comfortably house three Pokemon each. There was also a dining hut and a bathroom hut. A few yards past the dining hut was a small stream that wound though the forest like a long snake.

"You'll be staying in hut two. We're out of room in the girls dorm." The Chansey told Ashley. She walked over to the hut and opened the flap. Ashley slipped inside. The floor was coated in grass, with three hollow logs as beds and a stump that she supposed was a table. It had two windows, one on the left and one on the right. Another eevee and a pichu were already inside. The eevee was the first to notice. "Out of room in the girl's area, huh?" He seemed really nice. "Yeah," she said "I hope you guys don't mind. "I'm Luke." the eevee said "I'm Ashley" she responded "I'm Sparky" the pichu finally spoke up "and I'm not rooming with a girl." "Come on, at least give her a chance!" Luke told Sparky quite sternly. Ashley made a mental checklist of things she can remember:

She woke up in a forest

Whatever she is, Luke is the same thing

She must have some sort of amnesia

She doesn't know her name, but she is calling herself Ashley

Luke is kinda cute

Me: Hey! I hope you liked the first chapter! Please don't forget to review!

Luke: You think I'm cute?

Ashley: Ummm... Maybe?

_*Awkward Silence*_

Me: So... see you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! SR88 here. Please take the time to review, since I've got nothing better to do than read them. (=3) So... anyway... I hope you like this chapter!

Ch.2: The Humans

"Dinner! Dinner!" Chatot flew throughout the "Orphanage Boundaries" as he called it, letting everyone know what they already knew. Dinner was at exactly 6:00 every single day. It was Ashley's job to help find food to eat. Berries and water, every single day. She always went on patrol with Luke, Sparky, and Fang, a Rattata that was even more rude than Sparky, which is saying something. She'd only been there for three days, and she already knew the drill. Four Pokemon on Food patrol, two Pokemon to get water, one to set the table, and five to set the table and wash the dishes.

The food patrol had just gotten back from the forest, and it was almost 9:00. The gang had run into some, err... trouble in the forest. "Well, are you going to tell the audience what happened or not?" Fang asked the narrator impatiently. "What did we tell you about breaking the fourth wall?" Sparky asked, clearly annoyed. And yes, I AM going to elaborate. I would have earlier but SOMEONE got nosy. "It's not my fault the author has the brain of a Magikarp."

**Me: Hey, I take offense to that.**

"JUST GET TO THE STUPID STORY ALREADY!" Ashley yelled, clearly annoyed by the yammering. And I was just getting to that. "Sure you were." said Luke quite sarcastically. Anyway, I lost my script, so can one of you tell the story? "I will!" said Ashley, very enthusiastic that at least someone would finally get to the story.

*_Flashback*_

"_So, we were all walking through the forest, and Sparky was all like, 'Where's all the food? What, did the Bandits get tired of stealing and decide to start living on berries?' and Luke was all like, 'Don't even joke about them. They might be listening.' Fang chipped in and said, 'If they __here__, I don't think any of us would be here right now.' And I was pretty curious about these Bandits, so I asked who they were._

_They were silent for a moment, then Luke spoke. 'I'll tell her. There are these Pokemon that kind of resemble Infernapes and Primapes. They don't live in the forest, though. They tear the forest down and replace them with homes made especially for them. They call themselves humans and kidnap Pokemon. They take these odd little spheres and put Pokemon into them. And the worst part is that they force us to fight. They make us battle until we faint. And they treat it like no big deal.' This came as a shock to me. I mean, who would do that? Then, all of a sudden, we heard footsteps. We hid in the bushes just in time, because right after, a human appeared. _

_This human had black hair hidden by a baseball cap. He had a blue vest over a black shirt and was joined by a Pikachu. He looked like an idiot. I mean, no offense to him, but seriously. He passed through quickly,but dropped two stones before he left. The half-wit didn't even see the hole in his backpack. _

_Sparky and Fang scurried out and grabbed the stones. One was dark gray with flecks of purple. It had a carving of a moon on it. The other was gold with bits of white. It had a carving of a sun on it. They looked pretty interesting. Anyway, it took another hour to find berries due to a Munchlax that just moved to the area. Man, can those guys eat. Anyway, due to the other disturbances mentioned earlier, we didn't make it back until 8:45_

_*End of flashback*_

So if you were expecting major drama or major mystery, I'm terribly sorry, but the author is very tired because today was a very busy day for her.

*Fast forward to after dinner*

"Hey, can I see your stone, Sparky?"

In case you're wondering, that was Luke asking. Now, since it's 11:00, I'm going to bed. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! If you're reading this. I think you already know who I am by now. I thought it would be fun to add a twist to the story, so this chapter SHOULD just about do the trick. And for those who are wondering, Ashley and Luke are twelve years old, Sparky is ten, and Fang is eleven. I just thought I'd add that. Also, I think I forgot to mention that Luke is a shiny eevee. So, here goes nothing! Once I get six reviews I will update.

Ch.3: The Evolution

Soon after Luke asked to see Sparky's stone, (Dropped by a stupid human, presumably Ash Ketchum,) a white glow engulfed the pale eevee. White turned to gold, gold turned to silver, and silver turned back to white. Gradually, he began to change shape. At that moment, Fang entered Hut 2 so he could return Sparky's videogame. (Yes, Pokemon have videogames too.) Fang was immediately outraged when he saw that Luke was evolving. "SPARKY! DID YOU GIVE LUKE YOUR STONE?" "Yes. Yes I did. Is there something wrong with that?" "YES! THAT WAS A SUN STONE!" Fang shouted.

In case you don't know, a sun stone can evolve an eevee...into an espeon. Yes, that's right. I said an espeon. "QUICK! WE NEED A B BUTTON TO PRESS!" Fang yelled, apparently panicked that Luke was about to become what everyone considered a "sissy Pokemon". But it was too late. Standing before them stood a green espeon. At least he wasn't purple. Ashley entered the tent. Of course. Perfect timing. (In case you are an idiot and can't tell, the narrator is being sarcastic.) "We can tell, you know." Sparky retorted. "Fourth wall, remember? Do you WANT to demolish it?" Luke said.

Ashley had no idea what an espeon was doing in their cabin. Oh no! What if Luke got adopted and this was her new roommate? She wanted Luke back!

Ashley ran out of the tent and left the camp. No one could see her cry. She dodged fallen trees and mudslides, not caring about the storm above her. Think, Ashley think. And she remembered. The place where Night had found her. The part of the forest where the trees are so large and so many, they block out all weather. At least they should. Ashley thought back to the night when the Absol found her. Why did she feel wind? There was no blowing leaves, no waves in the pond. She shouldn't have felt wind. Now Ashley was sprinting. There were no footprints in the dirt, no marks on the trees. That place. She could be alone there.

Now wasn't the time to think about that, though. What happened to Luke? But wait. Maybe that espeon was... she needed to get back to the orphanage. Now. She ran through the forest, desperately trying to remember her way back. She couldn't Ashley was hopelessly lost. All of a sudden, a light appeared in the corner of her eye. Ashley immediately turned around to face three Pokemon, all with yellow eyes. She collapsed, overwhelmed by the thoughts going through her head. Humans. Legendary Pokemon. Ashley. Yellow eyes in the darkness. Why? Why was this happening to her? What was responsible for this? And then...darkness.

So... how was it? Good? Cruddy? TELL ME IN A REVIEW! And remember, I'm not continuing until I get six reviews!


End file.
